Pigs
Pigs have held various roles in Muppet productions. They've appeared as ancillary characters such as dancers and singers on The Muppet Show, and have also taken on major roles. Sesame Street has maintained its own set of pigs over the years. The series initially used a variation of the Hot Pink AM pattern (still retained for certain characters), and later introduced a group of four-legged, semi-realistic pigs, who could be used as farmyard oinkers or in speaking roles, as the need demanded. muppetshow pigs tms113.jpg|Pigs on The Muppet Show The Muppets The Muppet Show Miss-piggy-1.jpg|Miss Piggy Vlcsnap-20547.png|Link Hogthrob strangepork gallery.png|Dr. Julius Strangepork AnnieSuePig.jpg|Annie Sue Lydia Muppet Show.jpg|Lydia Florence02.jpg|The Bouncing Borcellino Brothers ballerina pig solo.jpg|Ballerina Pig Character.kermitthepig.jpg|Kermit the Pig Character.fozziepig.jpg|Fozzie Pig Character.sweetumspig.jpg|Sweetums' pig replacement Veghospital.jpg|Doctor Pig and his nurse Fozzie impersonator TMS318.jpg|Patrol Bear impersonator Character.newspig.jpg|The Newspig Pigchef.jpg|The Swedish Pig Momeraths.jpg|Mome Raths Warthog-muppetshow.jpg|Warthog CaptainBlueboar.jpg|Captain Blueboar Abebernie.jpg|Abe and Bernie Pig Bible.jpg|Pig Minister Pig baby.jpg|Pig Baby Sonny Boy.JPG|a live pig Muppets Tonight Spameladesignandpuppet.jpeg|Spamela Hamderson Andyrandy.jpg|Andy and Randy Pig David Hoggselhoff notitle.jpg|David Hoggselhoff Captain pighead.jpg|Captain Pighead Character.tubman.jpg|Howard Tubman Snorty.jpg|Snorty Character.percy.jpg|Percy The Muppets (2015) Denise-profile.jpg|Denise Alinda.jpg|Alynda Movies Betina belinda gallery.jpg|Betina and Belinda Cratchit Spaam.jpg|Spa'am Joethepig.jpg|a live pig Poogy.png|Miss Poogy Others HATB Hoggy Marsh.jpg|Hoggie Marsh Fatherpig.jpg|Papa Pig We did it ourselves.jpg|Kirby and Jeffy Bigsnort.jpg|Big Snort Piggy's mom square.png|Miss Piggy's Mother Madame Rhonda.png|Madame Rhonda Groups Sexandviolencepigs.png|Dr. Nauga and the cast of Return to Beneath the Planet of the Pigs Piscrew.jpg|The Swinetrek crew Tmspigs.jpg|the Bouncing Borcellino Brothers 323-24.jpg|Maid Marian's guards Cuantolegusta.jpg|A chorus of pigs singing "Cuanto Le Gusta" Bobhope03.jpg|A chorus of pigs singing "Pig Calypso" Entertainment Pigs.JPG|A chorus of pigs singing "That's Entertainment" Piggotup.jpg|"The Pig Got Up and Slowly Walked Away" Eskimopigs.JPG|A chorus of Eskimo pigs singing "Lullaby of Broadway" TicoTico.jpg|A chorus of pigs singing "Tico Tico" NeverOnSunday.jpg|A chorus of pigs singing "Never on Sunday" RedPigsDance.jpg|A chorus of Russian pigs singing "Red Pigs Dance" 313-04.jpg|A chorus of French pigs singing "Stayin' Alive" 309-14.jpg|A chorus of operatic pigs singing "I Want to Sing in Opera" 320-5.jpg|A chorus of Hawaiian pigs singing "Hawaiian War Chant" swanee pigs.jpg|A chorus of German pigs singing "Swanee" TheBirdonNelliesHat.jpg|A family of pigs performing "The Bird on Nellie's Hat" TMS.415.IGetAround.jpg|A chorus of biker pigs singing "I Get Around" Arkin10.jpg|pig bouncers Happy Wanderer.JPG|A trio of hiking pigs singing "The Happy Wanderer" Pigoletto.jpg|A chorus of operatic pigs singing "Pigoletto" TMS416-HoldThatTiger.jpg|A chorus of circus pigs singing "Hold That Tiger" TMS416-10.jpg|A chorus of gypsy singing "Golden Earrings" SB Goldfinger.jpg|Link as Goldfinger and his lackeys 513 yakety yak 1.jpg|A chorus of stone age pigs singing "Yakkety Yak" Vikings.jpg|A chorus of Viking pigs singing "In the Navy" Salzburg Sauerkraut Singers.jpg|The Salzburg Sauerkraut Singers PigsWeddingWiki.jpg|Miss Piggy's Wedding Guests Treasure island boars.jpg|The natives of Treasure Island Pigs in Space Deep Dish Nine.jpg|The "Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine" crew BayPigswatch101.jpg|The "Bay of Pigswatch" cast V-Chip-MuppetCommercial-TheThreeTenors.png|The Three Tenors Ozteaser038.jpg|The Four Little Pigs Sesame Street SSPig.jpg|generic Sesame Street pig 0168 pig.jpg|Episode 0168 2073s.jpg|Spot Character.threepigs.jpg|The Three Little Pigs SSNews.5pigs.jpg|The Five Little Pigs 3745e.jpg|The Oinker Sisters Lordhog.jpg|Lord Hog Impig.jpg|I.M. Pig HenryPiggins.jpg|Henry Piggins HammySwinette.jpg|Hammy Swinette Porkerpiper.jpg|Porker Piper Spot-Muppet.jpg|Spot HamActor.png|Ham Actor SueyPig.jpg|Sooey the Pig International HouZhu.jpg|Hu Hu Zhu (China) Purk-nederlands-Sesame-Street.jpg|Purk (The Netherlands) Folge2533-3.jpg|Quieker (Germany) Others Character.dochogg.jpg|Doc Hogg from Bear in the Big Blue House Piganini.jpg|Piganini from The Ghost of Faffner Hall Ollieandsophie.jpg|Ollie and Sophie from Mopatop's Shop Pennypig.jpg|Penny Pig from Mopatop's Shop Mrwarthog.jpg|Mr. Warthog from Mopatop's Shop Mrswarthog.jpg|Mrs. Warthog from Mopatop's Shop Doreen.jpg|Doreen Warthog from Mopatop's Shop Warthog.jpg|Bernice the Warthog from The Animal Show Scans0021.jpg|Warren the Warthog from The Animal Show Babe animatronic pig.jpg|Babe from Babe Napoleon.jpg|Napoleon from Animal Farm Squealer2.jpg|Squealer from Animal Farm Oldmajor.jpg|Old Major from Animal Farm Khriusha.jpg|Khriusha the Pig Pig stand-ins Hudsonpig.jpg|Hudson Unclemattpig.jpg|Uncle Matt in "I Want to Be You" 3054f.jpg|Telly Monster in Episode 3054 Ewcomputers-pigs.jpg|Elmo in "Elmo's World: Computers" Swedishchefpig.jpg|The Swedish Chef in Muppet Treasure Island IslandHeads.JPG|Island Heads 4004scene2_2.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf, Zoe and Rosita in Sesame Street Episode 4004 Firstmateswitt.jpg|Loretta Swit on The Muppet Show Ritterpiggy.jpg|John Ritter in The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show PiggyMT109_Animal.jpg|Animal on Muppets Tonight PiggyMT109_Bill_Bubble.jpg|Bill the Bubble Guy on Muppets Tonight PiggyMT109_Johnny.jpg|Johnny Fiama on Muppets Tonight PiggyMT109_Pepe_Seymour.jpg|Pepe and Seymour on Muppets Tonight Brookepig.jpg|Brooke Shields in The Muppet Show Live 4825f.png|Cookie Monster and Ovejita in Sesame Street Episode 4825 Behind the scenes Making_pigs.jpg|Building pigs in The Muppet Workshop Carolpigs.jpg|Performing pigs in The Muppet Christmas Carol: Mike Quinn, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire and Jerry Nelson Secrets6.jpg|The making of the "In the Navy" number from The Muppet Show Bts pins.jpg|The making of Pigs in Space UnsereGeschichte-AlsDieSesamstraßeNachDeutschlandKam-JHNYW02.png|''Sesame Street'' pigs in the Muppet Workshop See also * Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy's offspring (theoretical pig/frog hybrid) * Opening numbers performed by the pigs __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters Category:The Muppets (2015) Characters Category:Muppet Character Types Category:Farm Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters